


Parenthood

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Arguing, F/M, First Time Parents, Sweet, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom geht, um einen neuen Film aufzuführen. Du bist nicht sicher, wie du darüber fühlst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parenthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642507) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Heute war der Tag. Toms Leben hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Tagen und jetzt offiziell geändert und der Grund dieser Veränderung würde schließlich nach Hause kommen. Er hatte die letzten paar Monate damit verbracht bereit zu werden: sich über Babys schlau machen, Spielzeuge und Windeln kaufen, sich mental darauf vorbereiten, dass er in Zukunft nur wenig bis gar nicht schlafen würde. Während er als Schauspieler nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekam, musste er ebenfalls in der Lage sein nach Hause zu kommen und schließlich doch für Stunden zu schlafen. Das war die Vergangenheit.

Und er würde es nicht anders haben.

Du und Tom verließt das Krankenhaus mit eurem neuen Bündel voller Freude. Ein kleines Mädchen mit seinen Augen und deinen Haaren. Sie war in eine flauschige, pinke Decke eingewickelt, ihre Augen waren offen und sie starrte erstaunt auf die neue Welt. Die Presse stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und schoss Fotos. Tom lächelte und winkte. Du hieltest Gracie in deinen Armen, also konntest du nicht winken, aber du lächeltest müde.

Bald stiegen du, Tom und Gracie in das Auto und fuhrt nach Hause. Gracie schlief, doch du wusstest, dass das nicht lange anhalten würde. Aber du setztest dich einfach ins Wohnzimmer und hieltest sie. Du hattest nicht geduscht, trugst kein Make-Up, und so sahst du aus wie der laufende Tod, aber Tom fand du seist die wundervollste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, besonders, seit du das wundervollste kleine Mädchen in deinen Armen hieltest.

Doch schnell brach alles zusammen. Tom war ein großartiger Vater – das war er wirklich – aber du wusstest, das der Tag kommen würde, genau wie der Tag, an dem du ihm gesagt hattest, dass du schwanger warst. Der Tag, an dem er wieder weggerufen werden, und für Monate gehen würde. Und während du dich selbst darauf vorbereitet hattest, war Gracie nur ein paar Monate alt und du warst unfassbar müde. Du brauchtest ihren Vater hier, damit er dir helfen konnte.

„Warum?“ fragtest du, als Tom seine Taschen packte. Er sah dich an.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich diese Rolle angeboten bekommen habe. Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich ihn jetzt fallen lasen würde.“ sagte Tom. Du fuhrst dir mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Also gehst du nur, und lässt mich und Gracie hier zurück, während du sonstwohin gehst?“ fragtest du. Tom hob eine Augenbraue.

„So wie du es sagst hört es sich an, als würde ich dich betrügen.“ sagte er. Du erstarrtest, drehtest dich um und gingst weg. Tom seufzte und folgte dir in die Küche. „Liebling, du weißt, dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde, richtig?“ du nicktest, „Also warum reagierst du dann so?“

„Weil du uns verlässt.“ sagtest du. „Du verlässt Gracie und du verlässt mich, damit ich selbst auf sie aufpassen kann.“

„Du wirst das gut machen.“ sagte Tom. Du schütteltest den Kopf. „Liebling …“

„Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber ich dachte, dass ich mehr Übung haben würde, wenn es so weit wäre. Ich kann das nicht selbst machen! Ich brauche dich hier!“

„Und ich sagte dir, dass es dumm von mir wäre, diese Rolle abzulehnen! Möchtest du, dass ich für immer als Loki von Asgard bekannt bin?“ fragte er, seine Stimme begann wegen des Schlafmangels ein wenig ärgerlich zu werden.

„Wenn das heißt, dass du hier bleibst, statt abzuhauen: ja!“ schriest du zurück, versuchtest dabei leise zu bleiben, da Gracie schlief, aber du versagtest. „Es ist dumm von dir, uns zu verlassen. Wir sind deine Familie! Wir sollten an erster Stelle stehen!“ Tom verdrehte nur die Augen. Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und ging zur Vordertür. „Und wohin gehst du?“

„Raus!“ er knallte die Vordertür zu. Du sacktest auf deinen Knien zusammen und begannst zu weinen. Aber dann meldete sich dein Babyphon zu Wort. Tom hatte Gracie aufgeweckt. Du seufztest und kamst wieder auf die Füße. Du gingst in ihr Zimmer und hobst sie sanft hoch.

„Schhh, Liebling, es ist okay. Mommy liebt dich doch. Ich verspreche es.“ Du schaukeltest sie sanft, aber du warst ebenfalls wieder kurz davor zu weinen.

\---

Einige Stunden später kam Tom mit Blumen in der einen Hand, und einem neuen Kleid für Gracie in der anderen zurück. Er sah dich weder in der Küche, noch im Wohnzimmer. Aber das war der Moment, in dem er die Aufnahme hörte, die er Gracie zum spielen gemacht hatte. Es war er, wie er 'The Bear Necessities' sang. Er hatte es gemacht, sodass sie immer wusste, wie seine Stimme klang, selbst wenn er über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht da war. Er folgte dem Ursprung der Aufnahme bis zu Gracies Zimmer. Du uns sie saßt in dem Schaukelstuhl, der dort stand. Sie schlief in deinen Armen. Du sahst erschöpft aus.

„Liebling.“ sagte Tom sanft. Du sahst mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und getrockneten Tränenspuren auf deinem Gesicht zu ihm auf. Er wusste, dass es sein Fehler war, dass du so aussahst und es machte ihn innerlich fertig.

„Es tut mir leid.“ flüstertest du mit schmerzender Kehle.

„Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“ flüsterte er zurück. Vorsichtig nahm er dir Gracie ab, und legte sie in ihr eigenes Bett. Sie schlief weiter. Er kam zu dir zurück, und kniete sich vor dir hin. Sanft nahm er deine Hände. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht hier sein werde. Und es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht abgesprochen haben, bevor ich die Rolle angenommen habe. Ich war nur so begeistert, und ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen, dass es dort jemand anderen gibt, der mich braucht.“ du lächeltest. Du wolltest noch einmal darüber sprechen, aber du warst zu ausgelaugt. Deine Augen schlossen sich, und du fielst nach vorne in seine Arme. „Whoa.“ Er hob dich hoch, als wärst du eine Braut und trug dich ins Schlafzimmer.

Du krabbeltest zwischen die Decken, und deine Mutter-Ohren lauschten nach dem leisesten Geräusch von Gracie. Aber als sie schrie, hielt Tom dich dazu an, im Bett zu bleiben und weiter zu schlafen. Diese Nacht kümmerte er sich um alles. Und obwohl es schmerzhaft war, wenn er dich verließ, so wusstest du doch, dass er immer zurückkommen würde. Zu dir und deiner Tochter. Deiner Familie.


End file.
